truth or dare
by Eliza CarstairsHerondale
Summary: the gang decides to play truth or dare. rated T for language. review truth and dare ideas. *DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TMI*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Right's to The Mortal Instruments are sadly not mine they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace POV

"Clary," I leaned over toward my little redhead," do you want to do something I'm really bored."

Clary looked up at me from her seat. We were in the Institutes living room if you could call it a living room. Her fiery red hair was pulled on the top of her head in a messy bun. She was wearing a black long sleeve pull over shirt that was form fitting a little faded too with a pair of my sweat pants. She looked amazing as usual. "I'm up for anything right now."

"Anything, "I asked pulling her into my lap. She swatted at me

"Not that," she squealed.

"Well you did say anything."

I started to lean into her when I was interrupted by a yelling Isabelle. "Jace, Clary get your asses upstairs!"

Ugh. Clary got up and started to walk out of the room and turned to me. "Are you coming or should I send Izzy down here to get you herself?" the thought of that kind of scared me, if Izzy had to come down here she would not be happy.

"All right I'm coming, I'm coming." God knows what Izzy was calling us upstairs for.

I met Clary at the door and we walked to the elevator together.

When we reached Izzy's room and clary opened the door we saw a circle of our friends sitting on the floor. Wait, whoa, was Izzy's room…clean? "Izzy-"

"I know what you're going to say and yes my room is clean. Simon did it."

"Yeah just shows how bored I was."

"So why did you call us up here?"

"Because," Izzy said with a mischievous smile," we're playing truth or dare."

Clary POV

"Oh, yay I love truth or dare, come on Jace."

He didn't look to happy about the idea of the game." I don't think so this game is dangerous. First you're dared to eat a fairy plum and then next thing you know you're running down the street naked with antlers strapped to your head." That got Jace some weird looks. "Not that that's ever happened to me," he quickly added.

"Oh come on Jace. Are you backing out? The Jace Herondale demon hunter afraid of a helpless game of truth or dare," I teased.

"No I was just, uh, warning um, Jordan. Yeah that's it I was warning Jordan." Everyone laughed at his horrible cover up.

"Well thanks but I'm well aware."

"Can we just start the game," Maia asked impatiently.

I surveyed the group of people sitting around me. Maia, Jordan, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace and I hadn't even noticed him somehow but Sebastian was in the corner of the room. I couldn't stop staring at him in part shock part fear. After a minuet Jace, who was saying something I didn't hear, followed my line of sight and pulled me closer.

"What," Jace ground out through his teeth," is he doing here?" I curled into Jace. Sebastian stood up and sat right next to me. Jace just sat me in his lap.

"What a big brother can't come to visit his little sister?"

"Not when it's you, especially after you tried to rape me!"

"Ok, sorry to break up this heartfelt family reunion but are we going to play or what?"

"Yes, let's play but if you don't fulfil it a piece of clothing comes off." Isabelle was very happy with herself when she announced this.

"Alright I'll start, Clary truth or dare?" I didn't want to choose dare afraid of what he would have me do but on the other hand his truths would be.

"Truth I guess."

"Have you and Jace…"

"No."

"Alright Izzy truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you too," I looked around wondering what to dare her to do… I know, "Go outside with the words slut service and a fake phone number on your shirt and parade around the street."

"Alright but someone else has to write it for me." At that moment I walked over to the night stand and found a sharpie and wrote on her plain white tank top. "Alright, you're ready to go."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV

It had only been about 5 minutes when Izzy came back inside laughing." What happened," Jace and I asked at the same time.

She walked into her closet and came out with a new shirt. "I walked past this old woman and she told me that I needed to respect myself more." We all laughed when all of the sudden someone's phone rang. We all checked our phones but it was Sebastian's.

"Who'd want to call him," Jace whispered in my ear.

"Hello," Sebastian said into the phone. We all waited to see who it was when he yelled into the phone telling the person on the other end to never call again. It was hilarious I had written his phone number on Izzy's shirt so people would call him. "What the Hell, you said a fake number!"

Everyone burst out laughing! "I a lot of things," I retorted.

"Truth or dare Magnus?"

"Truth."

"Do you love my brother," Isabelle was very serious when she asked.

"Very much so Isabelle." Magnus looked over at Alec who was blushing slightly.

I snuggled into Jace more and whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we were interrupted by Simon clearing his throat.

"So anyways Magnus I choose dare." Jace and I had been so caught in the moment that we hadn't even noticed Magnus asking Simon.

Magnus looked around as if contemplating our surroundings. Then he looked at all the people that surrounded him. "I dare you to, kiss Sebastian."

Simon looked at Magnus then at Sebastian. He seemed like he was about to throw up. "I'd rather not, thanks." Simon stood up and slipped his socks off.

"Wow, am I really that bad?" Sebastian faked a hurt expression.

"Yeah, and Simon I don't blame you I've kissed him before and it was horrible." I couldn't help but shudder when I thought of kissing Sebastian. Gross.

"Well I think I've gotten better since the last time we kissed I'd love to show you." Sebastian looked at me with a devilish grin and before I could reply I was on the other side of Jace with his arm wrapped around me.

Jace was in Sebastian's face," I don't think so, so you can shut the hell up or I will make you."

"Whatever angel boy. You can't do anything."

"Okay before a fight breaks out between you two, Maia truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Simon looked over at me with a questioning look. I leaned toward him and whispered a truth suggestion. When I sat back we looked towards Maia. "What were you doing before you came over here?"

"Well I was in the middle of a very nice nap with Jordan when I was called here."

"Yeah… a nap," Jordan said and Maia blushed. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Ahem, Alec truth or dare?"

"Oh, I'm not playing I'm just here to watch."

"Nope you're definitely playing," Jace cut in he looked at Maia and said," He chooses dare."

"Alright Alec, I dare you to dump a tube of Magnus' glitter onto yourself." Everyone laughed at Alec's face he looked terrified.

Alec looked to Magnus and told him to get him the smallest bottle of glitter he had. But the bottle he had was not that small. Mags opened the bottle as Alec shut his eyes as tight as he could and then there was a shower of glitter. The room was filled with laughter and glitter at the same time.

"Get it off, get it off," Alec squealed. With a snap of his fingers Magnus had all the glitter off of Alec and the floor. "Jordan truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely dare."

Alec whispered something to Magnus, who laughed and snapped his fingers. Next thing you know Jordan has on a blue onesie with dogs all over it. "I dare you to wear this until your next turn."

"Whatever, so Sebastian truth or dare?"

"Let's go with dare," my brother said turning his head and smirking at me. At that moment I turned to Jace and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him towards me. I kissed him deeply and he kissed back. When I pulled away I looked over at Sebastian and he looked pissed. He looked to Jace," WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his reaction.

"You act like I just kissed you girlfriend dude calm down it's your sister and _my_ girlfriend," Jace said and afterward he pulled me in for yet another kiss.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace POV

I was so pissed that _he_ was here. I couldn't stand the way he looked at Clary it made me want to rip his throat to shreds with my bare hands. So turned to Clary and did what I knew pissed him off the most kissed her, passionately.

"I dare you to fight Jace," Jordan told Sebastian.

"Challenge accepted."

"Aw, already admitting that fighting me is a challenge," I said to him making a fake pouty face at him.

Clary looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I automatically knew what she was thinking. She thought that his demon blood would over power my angel blood and I would lose. Not with how pissed at him I was.

"Can you at least go and fight in the training room?" Clary looked up at me and just whispered please.

"Okay we can fight in the training room where there are mats. So when I smack your face into the ground it won't hurt as much."

All he did to reply was roll his eyes and start walking.

Clary POV

We all walked down the hall way and I was terrified for Jace I mean my brother had demon blood and was very powerful. But on the other hand Jace had angel blood and was also strong. As we neared the training room I reached for Jace's hand and gave it a squeeze. That's when he looked me directly in the eye and told me that everything was going to be fine after he kicked my brother's ass.

There it was the door to the training room. "So what are we fighting with Jordan," Sebastian asked.

"Just hand to hand combat."

"Why are you afraid that you're going to need a weapon to win?" Jace was being his cocky self, but I could see the hate for Sebastian gleaming in his eyes. Jace would walk to the end of the earth to see my brother dead just to know that I was finally safe from him.

I couldn't take the suspense anymore, "Just get it over with." Jace looked over at me and gave me a curt nod. Next thing I knew Jace was flying at Sebastian. I couldn't even stand to watch but I stayed anyway.

Jace was on top of Sebastian, his fist flying straight at his face. The fight was over faster than it started. When Jace got up he only had a scratch on his cheek but my brother's face was all bloody and he had two black eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his face. I was about to fall to the floor laughing when I was caught by a smiling golden boy. "Is it really that funny that I beat up your brother?"

"_Very_ funny," I managed to squeak in between laughs.

"Ha ha, just keep laughing." Sebastian was not amused at his lose. "Anyone got a stele?"

I walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a stele for him to heal himself; he's going to need it. I finally got one from the back of the cabinet and threw it over to him. He drew a quick iratze.

"Alright now that that's over, Clary truth or dare," Sebastian asked me.

"Really, me again?"

"Just answer the question," Simon exclaimed.

"Fine, dare I guess."

A creepy grin crept onto his face. He walked towards me, I was still standing by the cabinets, but Jace was at my side before he could even reach me.

Sebastian's eyes locked with Jace's, "what do you really think I would do anything to harm my sweet little sis?"

"Yes I do because it wouldn't be the first time."

"Okay so I dare you to switch clothes with Jace," he stated.

I imagined Jace in what I was wearing right now. His sweat pant would obviously look normal on him but my top was form fitting on _me_ and I giggled at the thought of it on _him_. His clothes on me would be very baggy and loose and probably just as funny to see. Before I could reply I was being dragged to the nearest bathroom.

"I'm not changing with you in here," I squealed.

"Well how else are you going to switch clothes with me," he asked.

"Just give me your clothes and turn around."

The answer he gave was slipping his shirt off. I quickly spun around laughing. Next thing I know there is a half-naked Jace standing in front of me holding a shirt and pants in my direction." Your turn," he told me.

"Alright turn around and I'll give you my clothes."

I changed in to Jace's shirt and pants to find it was exactly as I thought they were way too big on me. When I turned around Jace was sitting there smirking at me. I smacked his bare chest," I told you to turn around."

"I never made any promises."

"Whatever just put these on so we can get this over with."

After Jace struggled to pull on my tight top he slipped into the sweat pants that I stole from him and we walked back to Izzy's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace POV

When Clary and I entered the room everyone instantly burst into laughter I would laugh too but I'm afraid I might rip Clary's shirt. I plopped down on the floor and pulled Clary down into my lap. I looked around to find everyone still laughing except for douche pants sitting next to me.

"I know, hilarious, but can we please proceed. Whose turn is it," I asked through the laughter

Sebastian was the one to answer, "Why I believe its Clary's turn."

"Um, okay, Maia truth or dare," Clary asked.

"Dare, I'm always up for a good dare!"

"Okay I dare you to assign every person in the room song that describes them."

Maia walked over to Izzy's desk and grabbed a pen and paper after about 7 minuets she was done. The piece of paper was then handed to Clary and she read it aloud it said,

Jace- Battle Scars

Clary- Skyscraper

Izzy- Fancy

Simon- White and Nerdy

Alec- Heart by Heart

Magnus- Boss Ass Bitch

Jordan- I Won't Give Up

Maia- Payphone

Sebastian- I'm a Monster

"That last title seems very fitting," I laughed out.

**Sorry I haven't poster in a long time but I just moved all the way across the country I know I must sound like I'm making excuses but the move has been quite stressful. I am hoping to have a longer chapter up by Wednesday. **

**Bye-bye for now my little nephilim XOXO **

**- Eliza**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary POV

After another hour of truth or dare more clothing is on the floor than on our bodies. If this were a competition of having the least amount of clothing on Simon and I would win.

Clothing left on everyone-

Simon: boxers

Clary: bra, underwear

Maia: bra, jeans, underwear

Alec: jeans, boxers

Sebastian: jeans, boxers

Jace: sweatpants, boxers

Magnus: shirt, jeans, boxers

Isabelle: shirt, bra, jeans, underwear

"Jace truth or dare," Magnus asked

"I think I'm gonna go with truth."

Magnus' face lit with a devilish grin. I leaned into Jace and whispered," I don't think that was a good idea."

"Yeah I'm already starting to regret it," he whispered back and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

"Alright," Magnus acted like he had to think of a truth for Jace but I knew he had one," how many times have you fantasized about little red?"

I looked from Magnus to Jace. Magnus looked very amused while Jace looked terrified.

"Do I have to answer with Clary in the room?" Jace looked down at me and I turned away blushing.

"Yes you do, but… you could always take off those sweatpants," Magnus answered.

"Ilostcountaftertwenty-four," Jace mumbled.

Magnus leaned in our direction," I'm sorry I didn't get that."

"I LOST COUNT AFTER TWENTY-FOUR," he yelled.

"Good god man," Isabelle spoke up now," you need to get laid."

Jace rolled his eyes and looked at me, but I looked away because I couldn't stop blushing. How is it over twenty-four? Jace my hot ass boyfriend has fantasized about me over twenty-four times. Wow.

"Clary, truth or dare," Jace asks.

"Surprise me," I answered cuddling into him.

He leaned his head down next to my ear," fulfill my fantasies." He leaned back and winked.

"You wish," I whispered back," try again."

"Do you fantasize about me?"

I looked into Jace's eyes and smirk," Maybe."

"Okay Sebastian truth or dare," I ask.

"I choose truth dearest sister."

I glared at him," If you were a better brother would you approve of Jace being my boyfriend?"

Sebastian looks into Jace's golden eyes and says…

**More tomorrow… Sorry for the short chapter.**

**See you then my little Nephilum**

**Love**

**Eliza**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebastian looks into Jace's golden eyes and says… _"No, I would kick his ass actually."

Clary POV

Jace just scoffs," And why would you do that exactly?"

"Well the way you talk to my sister is nauseating, and no brother wants to see some boy all over his little sister," Sebastian answers as if he has thought about it before," plus when she is wearing such little clothing and sitting on your lap."

"Well, he is kind of right," Alec says," I mean if I saw Simon and Izzy all over each other like you and Clary, he would die."

Sebastian POV

At this point in the game, all I'm thinking about is how to get Clary off of Jace. Especially when she is only wearing a bra and underwear and he's shirtless.

"Magnus, what will it be truth or dare?"

"Well I haven't done that many dares so dare I guess."

"I dare you to sit hugging Clary for the rest of the game," I was hoping to use this to get Clary away from this ass she calls her boyfriend.

But my hope for this was shattered when the damn warlock took his shirt off.

"I would rather hold my Alec, no offence Clary."

Clary looks up at Magnus," none taken I would rather sit here with Jace too."

Alright I might have to go into extremes next time. Anything to make my sister love me and my brother obey.

Jace POV

God that bastard will do anything to get Clary away from me. Well I know exactly what to do now. I turn Clary around so she's straddling my hips and pull her down. I kiss her and she kisses me. I knew this would piss Sebasshole off.

"Okay love birds that's enough," Izzy says.

Magnus looks around at all of us with a bored expression on his face," why don't we play something else before someone else shows way to much skin," at that part he looks at Clary and Simon.

Maia speaks up next," Well me and Jordan are gonna go I'm really tired." As we all waved good bye I noticed Jordan was in a hurry to get his clothes back on. I couldn't help but laugh.

I nudged Clary," Hey, Red, we could go 'nap' too."

All she does in response is roll her pretty little emerald eyes and look towards Magnus," what did you have in mind Mags?"

"First off don't call me 'Mags' and I was thinking we could play some never have I ever."

I automatically jump up setting Clary lightly on the floor. Irun out the door fallowed with a chorus of what are you doing and where are you goings. Ignoring them all I rush into my closet and yank up one of the floor boards taking out the four bottles of vodka and shot glasses.

When I walk back in everyone is giving me weird looks," Well if we are playing never have I ever we are playing properly."

**God sorry the chapter is also a little shorter than the rest but with my school starting next week things have been chaos.**

**Well I still love you and I'm gonna try to post every Tuesday and Friday but this story is only gonna get to 10 max chapters. Sorry I might add a little more than that though I am working on another story…**

**Keep Calm & Read on**

**Be fearless my little Nephilum**

**Love**

**Eliza**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! Ugh I hate apologizing, especially since I've already done it too much in this story. Well anyways the computer people decided to wait until I went to pick my computer up that they would not be able to fix it and I needed a new computer. So yeah this is from a new computer. Here goes nothing.**

_"Well if we're playing never have I ever we are playing properly."_

Clary POV

I watched as Jace distributed the shot glasses. Got to admit he has a really nice ass. When he handed me my shot glass I examined it. It was slightly chipped around the rim and the front read 'I'm not as think as you drunk I am'. I couldn't help but laugh at the writing on my glass.

"What's so funny," Sebastian looked in my direction with a questioning look.

"It's nothing just the writing on my glass."

"Well then," Magnus said leaning toward the center of the circle to grab a bottle of vodka," I'll start us off okay?" He looked as if he were contemplating what to say. This is understandable being as old as Magnus there's not a lot he hasn't done.

"Any day now sparkles," Jace says with the slightest of smirks at the nickname he just assigned to Magnus.

"I have never skinny dipped." Wow not what I was expecting. I looked around to see that everyone but Magnus and I had taken a shot, even Sebastian had a drink. Then it was Alec's turn but all he said was I have never kissed a girl. All the boys took a drink. Now it's my turn.

"Well Clary, it's your turn," Simon said knowing there was a lot I had not done.

"Um, well let's see, I have never cheated on anyone." I look at everyone. My stomach drops when out of the corner of my eye I see Jace. He's sneaking a shot. I look over at Sebastian with tears in my eyes and see that he has a slight smile on his face. I pick up my pre-filled shot glass and turn to face Jace. He looks at me with a confused look then as I watch him I see as he now realizes that I saw him.

"Clary-"he starts but he doesn't get to finish because I stand up and dump the contents of my shot glass out and onto him.

"I hope she was worth it," is all I can manage to say before I'm on the other side of the room wrapped in Izzy and Simon's arms. I couldn't hold it in anymore I let the unshed tears fall. There was yelling and lots of it but I was too damn upset with the douche bag I called a boyfriend. Emphasis on _**called**_. He didn't even have the decency to tell me; instead I had to find out from this damn game. I couldn't take the yelling anymore I had to get out of there and that's exactly what I did. Not before being grabbed by the arm and spun around to face the last person I wanted to see at the moment, Jace.

"Clary please let me explain."

I let out a humorless laugh," And what exactly would you be explaining? That I'm too much of a prude for you and you were tired of waiting for me? Or did you just stop loving me? Because if that is the case then Jace Herondale that I never stopped loving you. But I'm just going to have to get over that now aren't I?"

He looked as If I had just stabbed him through the heart but that was far less painful than what I was feeling.

He stepped towards me," Clary I'm so sorry I-"

"Who w-was she," I asked tears now making their way down my cheeks. He looked away and whispered words I never thought would be said in such a situation. He told me he didn't know. I grew so angry that I started seeing red and still crying, god today was shitty. "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I was under the control of the asshole that just so happens to be your brother and I didn't hear her name."

That's when I pretty much lost complete control on myself. The next thing I knew I was flying down the hall way back to where everyone else sat in an awkward silence.

I immediately turned to my 'brother' and lunged at him. My fists were flying and connecting with various parts of his body. He was fighting back and he was good but I was so upset that I was just slightly better. That was all that I needed because I was actually winning the fight when all of the sudden I felt strong arms wrap around me. Sebastian was in pain that much was obvious. Then I was released and when Sebastian got to his feet I ran the short distance between us and laughed as my foot connected with his crotch and he groaned in pain falling to his knees. Being pulled away again I was still laughing too.

"That's what you get you son of a bitch." When I looked at the people around us I couldn't help but laugh harder at all of the confused looks I got.

Simon finally spoke up," Um, does anyone mind explaining why Clary just beat the shit out of the asshole? Not that I'm complaining it was very amusing but I'm just a little confused."

"He," I said pointing towards Sebastian," is the reason that Jace cheated on me."

That got some very interesting reactions and ones that I wasn't expecting…

**Until next chapter lovelies. Keep calm and read on.**

**Be fearless my little Nephilim.**

**Love**

**Eliza**


End file.
